


On Bare Skin

by illwynd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Prompt Fic, Psychological Trauma, Sequel, Top Loki (Marvel), Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd
Summary: Post-Avengers AU in which Loki used the scepter on Thor and now rules Midgard, with his brother as his willing servant, but Thor wants more than just to defeat Loki's enemies and kneel before his throne. Thor wants other, unbrotherly things... and Loki wants to know why.





	On Bare Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a direct sequel to [Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991522/chapters/1957293), so read that first! (Hey sometimes writers do come back with a sequel 5 years later...)
> 
> It is also the result of a prompt from Canthre, who asked for a "filthy d/s session with collaring maybe and a dom!Loki because for some reasons there's not enough of it around." I wholeheartedly agree, so here's some.

“Do you know what this is?” Loki said one day while upon the throne that he had created for himself. The new throne of Midgard, where Thor knelt at his king’s feet.

And now Loki dangled a circle of thick leather before his eyes, the clasp on it glinting silver in the light.

“It is a collar,” Thor answered. But his voice came out through a throat that felt suddenly thick, from a tongue that felt clumsy. It came out breathy, shaky, and Loki looked at him from tilted head.

“What,” Loki said. “Why do you say it like that?”

Thor cast his eyes down, but he could not steady his voice much as he continued. “It is a _collar_. So you mean to make me yours at last.”

And from below lowered lashes, Thor watched his king get to his feet and stalk nearer to him, steps silent and cautious, making tension twist in Thor’s belly. More so as Loki stood before him in the suffusion of faint blue light that lingered around the edges of Thor’s vision. This had become a favorite, familiar sight. Thor’s own knees upon the ground, his brother’s leather-clad legs before them, Thor merely waiting for the word that would let him surge forward to try to please his king.

This time, Loki’s hand came down to tease in his hair. Twisting and tugging.

“Are you not mine already, though?”

He was—as much as Loki allowed him to be. He was—but he wanted more.

“I am. But with this everyone will see it. Everyone will know it.”

Loki made a considering noise, a soft hum. “Yes, they will, won’t they? Look up, please.”

Thor did as he was told, and the stroking of Loki’s fingers in his hair became more pointed as Thor gazed into his brother’s face. Loki was sweeping his hair back from his shoulders, gathering it neatly to flow down the center of his back, such that it was out of the way when Loki moved instead to bring the collar around Thor’s neck. Slipping one end into the clasp and pulling until Thor could feel it heavy against his skin.

“Tell me if it is too tight, brother, because it will not come off again once I’ve secured it.”

Thor nodded very slightly, staring into Loki’s eyes.

Such little ceremony. Merely a few moments, and his brother’s expression was merely intent, unmoved, while Thor was trembling inside with anxious anticipation. When it was fastened, Loki put his fingers to the clasp and whispered, and Thor felt the flow of magic like a little jolt.

And then Loki merely dismissed him, sending him off with a casual gesture, telling him to go about his duties.

Thor’s first destination was the mirror in the lavatory, where he studied the sight, taking in the details. The artful designs upon the leather. The fine engraving in the metal of the clasp, runes that marked the collared one as Loki’s property. Thor tipped his head back proudly, enjoying the sight. He imagined it made his powerful body look even more dangerous, knowing whose command wielded it. He wondered how he would look wearing nothing else but that dark band.

He hoped he was right in what this meant. What Loki might do to him now. What Thor had so long craved for him to do—to make Thor fully, finally his.

Thor spent the entire day thinking of it, to the point of distraction. Heat thrumming through his body as he reached up to touch the collar once again with anxious fingertips. He wanted this, and he wanted Loki to be pleased with him. He wanted certainty and he wanted the troubles of their past wiped clean.

By the time he returned to Loki’s chambers that evening, Thor almost could not breathe for his own eagerness.

And Loki was there waiting for him, waiting for his service, for the actions that had long since become rote. Bowing before his king and helping to relieve him of his helm and armor, his heavy leather garb, and bringing instead a silken robe. Kneading the tension from his shoulders if Loki asked. Kneeling before him again and begging that his mouth be used for Loki’s pleasure…

This night, they reached that point in their routine and Loki halted him, touching again his collar.

“I know what you want,” Loki said, gazing down at him, expression unreadable.

“I want whatever will please you, my king,” Thor replied, meeting Loki’s eyes and trying to convey the truth of his through his own.

Loki’s lips were pressed together in a line, and when he spoke there was a tone in his voice that Thor recognized from long ago. It was not a cruel sound. It was not the voice of Thor’s dark ruler, before whom he would prostrate himself willingly no matter what would come. It was the sound of Thor’s brother, long ago, seeking answers.

“Yes, you want that, because that is what I’ve made you want. But you also want more, and I don’t know why.”

It was just then that Thor happened to spot the bed, and the length of chain that had newly been set upon it, trailing down from the center of the headboard, and at the end a latch clearly designed to be affixed to the small ring set into Thor’s collar. Thor noticed this, took in the sight, and he could feel his pulse quickening, beating against the leather at his throat.

Loki’s fingers were stroking against it, and Thor’s eyes flickered back to his.

“I want more because I love you,” he said, insistent. “Because I’ve always wanted you. I’ve always needed you.”

Loki’s lips pressed together again, more firmly. “Get on the bed. Clothes off.”

Thor felt he had never disrobed so swiftly as he did then, nor so clumsily. Hands shaking as he unfastened his trousers and pushed them down and kicked them off, feeling more naked than he ever had in his life at the sensation of cool air on his thighs, between his legs. His erection tented the cloth of his tunic before he stripped that off over his head and cast it to the floor as well. He could feel Loki’s eyes on him, and he felt large and awkward and uncertain and also tremendously aroused.

“How would you like me?” he asked. “On my back, or…?”

It was strange to hear the shakiness in Loki’s sigh, echoing the trembling in Thor’s body. “No. Face down. Hands and knees.”

Thor felt a brief moment of regret that he would not be able to _see_ , but the regret was far outweighed by the relief that finally, finally it was going to happen, and eagerly he obeyed. He crawled forward upon it until he knelt in the center.

“Knees apart,” Loki instructed.

Thor complied, shuffling his legs into a wider spread.

“And chest down,” Loki added, bringing a hand to rest, gentle but heavy, between Thor’s shoulder blades, pressing him into position.

When Thor was properly arranged, his head resting on the mattress, all he could do was watch as Loki bent near and clicked the end of the chain onto his collar.

“There,” Loki said, with finality.

Thor felt like an offering, bared and presented, and he shivered with the feeling. He had been dreaming of this for so long, and now he could only anticipate what would happen.

He gasped nonetheless when Loki’s fingers wet with slick began to touch him to make him ready.

“Have you ever done this before, Thor?” Loki asked from behind him, out of Thor’s line of view. Merely a shadow in the corners of his eyes, when he wasn’t squeezing them closed.

“No,” he admitted, barely more than a rough whisper.

The pad of Loki’s finger had been merely circling, smearing wetness, but moments after Thor said it, that finger was pushed inside. And it was merely a small intrusion, but Thor felt himself breathing heavily with the import of it. His brother opening him up, preparing him to be given over completely.

He wondered if Loki enjoyed the thought of what he had confessed, his inexperience in this, and he whimpered and moaned as one finger became two and began moving in and out, twisting together and stretching apart. He felt it as a faint burn, as a growing pleasure spreading warmth throughout his being. He felt—oh, a jolt of pleasure as something within him was stroked, and he became freshly aware of the heavy weight of his erection as it jumped between his legs at the sensation.

And it seemed Loki had noticed it as well, for his other hand soon moved to touch Thor’s cock. Fingers rubbing over the tip, where fluid had begun to trail to the sheets below; Loki’s motions gathered it on his fingertips and made the whole head wet, made him whimper with the searing pleasure of slick motion against his slit. Loki moved on then to wrap his hand around. To begin gliding his hand up and down Thor’s foreskin, synchronizing his rhythm with the thrust and curl of his fingers within Thor’s body.

Thor was glad his head was rested on the mattress, for he doubted he could have held himself together, doubted he could have kept his sanity to hold himself up on his arms.

“You are my servant now, right?” Loki asked, detached and cold—the contrast with the motion of his hands made Thor shiver, made him give a frantic nod and a shaky moan. And Loki merely continued while he spoke, working Thor open with his fingers, manipulating his sensitive flesh. “Then you will obey my commands, won’t you? And what I command… I command you to tell me why you want this.”

“Because this is how we are meant to be, brother,” Thor said, between gasps, the answer requiring no thought. It was merely truth.

To Thor’s shock, he heard Loki laughing softly.

“Whenever did you decide that?”

“It’s always been so… I’ve always…”

“No, you haven’t,” Loki spat. “These past months in this realm, you have been pushing to serve me in ways far beyond what I asked of you. _Unbrotherly_ ways, and I thought at first it was merely because it is your nature to want to excel in everything you do. But if that were the cause, you could have achieved it without begging to be allowed to swallow my seed. You’ve spent hours trying to convince me to bend you over my throne and fuck you before this entire realm of mortals, and you’ve _moped_ when I refused you. None of that is anything you had ever considered before! Yet _I_ certainly did not put the thought in your head either. So tell me why.”

Thor felt his face burning. The sharpness of Loki’s voice lit sparks inside him, combining uncomfortably with his nakedness, with the feel of Loki’s fingers plunging inside him and Loki’s fist around his cock, with his aching arousal and his shameful eagerness.

“Because you are my dark king and I want to please you,” Thor murmured at last, barely able to speak the words. “Because you are my brother and I love you. I want to have purpose in serving you. I want to prove myself so you will keep me by your side.”

Loki did not answer right away. Instead, silence filled with filthy, slick sounds and Thor’s rasping breaths.

“So you try to whore yourself to remain with me? You are that pathetically devoted to this fiction that we are kin?”

Thor flinched like he’d been struck, and he couldn’t stop the noise of pain from welling up in his throat. “No… I want this. Want _you._ I’ve needed this for so long.”

“Tell me _exactly_ what it is you want, Thor.”

Thor’s face burned hotter, and the motions of Loki’s hands were driving him insane, and he had begun to wonder if Loki ever meant to fuck him at all. He gritted his teeth. “I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me in any way that pleases you, so long as you take me.”

Loki’s fist let go of Thor’s cock, and his fingers withdrew, and Thor craned his neck to see Loki wiping the slick from his fingers onto the bedclothes, the dim light of the room illuminating a face like a mask, expressionless, unreadable.

Loki’s hand gripped Thor’s hip.

“And what if ‘any way that pleases me’ is brutal and cruel? Would you still want it then?”

A clench of arousal gripped Thor, and he had to struggle not to writhe and rock his hips. “Yes,” he moaned. “That is what we are, isn’t it, brother? How could you not overwhelm me? I need no gentleness. Let me have _you_.”

When Loki spoke again, he was much nearer, a hand in Thor’s hair. “And what if I also want to command you while I take you?”

“I will do anything you ask,” Thor breathed.

And then he could hear the sound of a glass vial being opened, the sound of more slick being poured. The whisper of Loki’s hand moving along his own cock.

Thor spread his thighs further in invitation, pressing his chest down to the mattress and arching his back.

Despite the preparation, despite the slick state of his body, Loki’s cock pushing slowly into him still felt like it was splitting Thor open, in the best of ways. Like he was being spread apart for his brother to crawl inside, to feel everything that had been waiting within Thor for so long, just for this.

Loki bottomed out and paused within him for just a moment, and then began with a few cautious, tentative thrusts still deep inside… and it made Thor’s heart pound. It burned and it was the most exquisite pleasure he had ever felt. It filled emptinesses he had not ever known he had. He could not believe he had lived so long without it.

He was stretched between the place where his brother entered him and the place where he was held by the collar his king had put around his neck, and between the two his entire being and everything he was. He was trembling, filled to the brim with the hot thickness of Loki’s cock, split apart just as he had dreamed, and he was—

With an impatient hiss, Loki was pulling out. “Not like this,” he muttered, as if to himself. “I can’t even see your face. Turn over.”

Thor felt slightly drunk as he maneuvered, clumsy, to comply, held down by the chain at his neck and rolling instead from the hips, tucking his knees and then dropping his legs down again to either side of Loki’s form.

And like this… like this, Thor stared up at the shadow looming over him in the dim light of the room. The shadow that bent nearer, reaching for his throat and turning the collar so that the chain fell neatly to one side.

“Better,” Loki said, sitting back again.

Thor stared up at his king’s silhouette, the expression unreadable in the dark. Nervous fear and anticipation and aching need twisting inside him. He could hear the whisper of Loki’s breathing, and he jumped when Loki’s hands came to rest on his bare thighs, thumbs kneading.

“Do you really want me to fuck you, Thor?” came the soft words.

Trembling, Thor nodded.

“Then grab the backs of your knees for me and spread your legs nice and wide.”

Swiftly Thor obeyed, and the position left him open, on display. His cock, hard and leaking against his navel, and his balls drawn up tight already. His hole clenching and twitching. He could feel Loki’s eyes, gazing down at the picture he must have made, wanton and flushed and waiting.

Loki moved forward, and Thor felt the blunt head of his brother’s cock pressing against him and pushing inside him again, and he heard himself crying out, loud and low, at the perfection of it.

Loki plumbed the depths of him in one long stroke, then drew back and repeated the motion, and somehow it was even better, his brother’s firm hips pressing against his buttocks, his brother’s hard length an impervious rod inside him. It was that, the pure physical pleasure of it, and it was being servant to the whims and pleasure of his king, and it was… being _joined_ tothe one Thor could never be without.

Thor held himself spread by his knees and gazed up at the dark outlines of his brother’s face, and he felt deeper needs springing up inside him, wetting his eyes, as he continued to moan. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to have Loki in his arms while they did this, while Loki took him apart.

Unwitting, he must have made some motion to do so or perhaps he murmured the intention, for the next moment Loki was hissing and shoving him back, pushing him down so roughly that Thor knew better than to try to resist. Taking hold of his legs for him and slamming into him hard and fast until he could do nothing but lie back, whimpering and writhing. His eyes, adjusting to the dark, could make out the way Loki’s lips pulled back in a fierce scowl.

“Do you even remember that you came here to stop me?” Loki demanded, between quick strokes. “Do you even remember snatching me from the mortals’ craft and hurling me to the ground to threaten and accuse, without so much as a greeting?”

“I…” Thor gasped out. It was hard to speak through the pounding, through the jolts as Loki filled him over and over. His fingers spreading and curling and clutching at the sheets in pleasure. It was hard to _think._ He remembered, remembered in terrible detail, like it had been someone else, or a nightmare. The actions had come to him like instinct, the anger, yet he had hated every moment. It had gone against everything he was, deep down, and some hidden part of him had known. All he had truly wanted then was to grasp Loki and simply cling to him. “I’m sorry,” he said now, pleading. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Loki snarled, hissed. “If you can remember that, how is it that you’ve forgotten that you _don’t want this_? If you remember that, then you remember I came to rule Midgard to _hurt you_. You, specifically, as recompense for all I suffered in your presence for so many years. Why, then, do you believe you could ever have _wanted_ me?”

Thor’s chest ached at the words, and Loki was still fucking him so thoroughly, so deeply.

“I _did_ ,” he argued, but his voice felt weak.

Loki made no reply, only continued driving into him, pulling back out almost all the way, and he did something sinuous with his hips that made his prick move in new ways inside Thor’s body, and the sensation made Thor forget almost everything else.

After far too long, Loki gave a harsh sigh. “You didn’t, really. But it hardly matters anymore, does it? You believe it anyway. And you belong to me, and I can do whatever I like with you. So it doesn’t matter what you once would have felt in such a position as this.”

Thor wanted to protest this as well, somehow, but he could not come up with the words to do it. He could not sort through it in his mind to say why this was surely all wrong.

And Loki had released one of his knees and was instead teasing at Thor’s cock, which was leaking copiously, while his hips continued to move. Touching it, taking it between his fingers and angling it slightly.

“Doesn’t matter, and anyway I’m going to make you come all over yourself, brother. I want to see you spill on your own face.”

A thrill ran through Thor at the thought of it, and he realized all at once that he was close, terribly close, from Loki’s thrusts inside him and Loki’s fingers upon him. It was an impossible pleasure in his loins and heat in his chest and thinking of how much it would please his brother to watch the act he had just named, glancing down at his own erection and seeing it throb with urgency. Panting and blinking and meeting his brother’s gaze as everything at once crested and his body tensed and jerked and something wet splattered on his cheek, trailed down his jaw.

The spasms were still running through him when Loki shoved his legs up higher and pounded into him several more times, fast and hard, before holding deep inside and spilling as well.

*

Loki made him do that, and many other things besides, and it seemed that each one was more pleasurable than the last and wrapped Thor more completely and more securely in the bliss of being his king’s possession.

But it was not merely that. The things Loki had said lingered in the back of Thor’s mind, the conflicts, the things Thor had long ago done, thoughtlessly or carelessly or in a moment’s passion. The things between them that he had been struggling to somehow put right. _This_ was what he had needed to do. How could it be possible, after this, for those old hurts to remain?

How, after he lay on his back, throat rasping from how his brother fucked his mouth, playing with his hair teasingly and saying how arousing it was to see the bulge of his own cock moving within, straining Thor’s neck against the collar.

How, after he had been blindfolded and chained face-down upon the bed, limbs spread wide, while Loki touched him all over and whispered in his ear how deliciously helpless and vulnerable he was to anything Loki might choose to do to him, and told him all the cruel things he wished to do, and then slid between his legs and took him while he still shivered, the friction rubbing his cock against the bedclothes until he came, shuddering and clenching.

How, after he confessed that the twinge of fear excited him and he was forced to stay perfectly still while Loki scratched the gleaming tip of one of his knives over Thor’s bare skin, in the most sensitive of places, until he could bear it no more and begged Loki to fuck him again.

How, when such play ended each time with Thor collapsing into his brother’s arms to be held—how could it not be true that they had found one another again, after too long kept apart by things that never should have happened at all?

There had been a few moments when the look of heat and hunger in Loki’s eyes receded, replaced by doubt, and he drew back to gaze at Thor, lips slack, mouth opening as if about to speak but not. But at those times, Thor buried his hands in his brother’s dark hair and pulled him close and kissed him, saying with his body what neither of them seemed able to say in words.

And then at last they were both exhausted, spent, and Loki lay sprawled atop him. He could feel his brother’s softening cock slipping slowly out, and their combined sweat and fluids soaking his skin, and all over Thor was content.

Collar upon his neck, his brother’s weight upon him, and copious spend seeping from within, Thor smiled.

“I love you,” he vowed. “And I have always wanted you.”

The answering silence hummed with tension as Loki lifted his head.

Thor could feel him shudder, a hair’s breadth away. Loki pushed up onto his hands, and there was something strange in the air in that moment. Loki looked at him too long and too quiet. Not the cold, wary look of the dark king upon the throne of Midgard. Not the fleeting, uncertain glance of a little while before. Loki looked at him as if he were gazing into an abyss, and his brows drew together.

“I have to know,” he murmured, and he leaned over the side of the bed, reaching down to the floor.

When he rose again, it was with the scepter in his hand, the blue glow from the stone sickly on his pale face. The sweat on his skin glistened. In that glow, Loki’s eyes were black.

“I have to know,” he repeated, more firmly, as if to convince himself.

And then he pressed the sharp tip to Thor’s bare chest, and in one wrenching, gasping moment, the suffusing blue haze that had filled Thor’s vision for months faded away as Loki drew its influence from his mind.

It pulled back like a curtain and took with it his sense that all was right and good. It peeled away his certainty, and everything else came flooding back.

For months he had… he had…

Thor’s next breath was a quiet sound of shock. They were still upon Midgard, and Loki had declared himself the realm’s ruler, and Thor had defended him against the mortals’ attacks. Thor had guarded him and been his might. At his bidding, Thor had killed the mortals he had once sworn to protect.

And he was in that moment collared and chained to his brother’s bed, with his body aching from all the things Loki had done to him. With his brother’s spend still seeping from inside him.

Thor began to cry. Tears overflowing and streaming down his temples, into his hair.

Loki watched him, and after a few moments his lips twisted in a false smile. “Tell me again, now, how you love me,” he said. “Tell me again how you always wanted this and how you wish to be nowhere else but here.”

Thor’s belly hurt and his throat felt hoarse. He tried to speak but only broke down again in sobs.

Above him, Loki gave a dark laugh. “Well,” he began. “I suppose that is my answer—”

They were tears of rage, of frustration, of humiliation, and Thor drew another breath and roared. And before Loki could react, Thor had reached out, taken firm hold of the scepter’s hilt—and yanked it toward himself so suddenly that the sharp, curved tip pierced into the naked skin of his chest.

Loki had made him do such terrible things. And now, when Thor remembered, thinking of the sight of the dark king upon the Midgardian throne, he could only see Loki, conflicted, pacing with nervous energy. Loki, watching him with uncertain eyes, doubting.

Thor pulled the sharp edge against himself harder until he could feel the blood flowing, sticky, down the sides of his chest, until Loki’s cry of alarm cut the air, his eyes wide.

“I love you,” Thor forced out through his aching, swollen throat.

Loki stared.

“I love you, and I want you, and I hate you for what you have done, and _I cannot endure it_.”

Thor’s eyes burned as he stared into Loki’s, and the worst pain was the regret he did not feel for what he was doing. His own weakness, unable even to say it, to condemn himself with the words. _Force me. Make me stay. I want to be with you._

Loki stared at him… and Thor was sure he was imagining it, the regret he did not feel slowly filling Loki’s eyes instead. If Loki was capable of regret.

But Loki’s grip shifted on the scepter, tensing.

When the blue light rushed back through Thor, he sank gratefully into it, like into a lover’s protective arms. As Loki cast the scepter aside and held Thor instead, burying his face in Thor’s hair. Murmured his name, breath gusting shaky and hot against Thor’s neck around the leather of the collar.

Thor reached to hold his brother in turn, pleased that this time Loki allowed it. That Loki tightened his own grasp in response.

The warm blue glow was all around them, and Thor was happy, and there was nowhere else he could have wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://illwynd.tumblr.com/) if you so desire.


End file.
